The Newest Rider
by ArgetlamTony
Summary: Takes place 12 years after Inheritance. Might have some violence, romance, and fun! The newest rider's name is Talgard, he and Eragon are going to have adventures eventually. Some ExA, and some TxOC eventually


The Newest Rider  
A Fan Fiction By Argetlam Tony  
Hey guys, Tony here. I'm a new, aspiring writer who wants to keep the story of Eragon, Saphira, and all the others alive!  
I just want to write and have fun, I'll post a chapter of this story every 2 or 3 days, which is faster than a lot of others can say!  
The story will ride around Talgard and his dragon Slithira, who are the newest dragon and Rider.  
Eragon and the Shur'tugal are all on the Shur'tugal Isles, which are a chain of islands that the Eldunari found on the 5th week of their voyage.  
So, with that, I say enjoy chapter 1!  
Chapter 1:

* * *

Eragon sat atop the ridge of the tallest mountain of the Shur'tugal Isles. One he had decided he would call, Arya's Perch, though he knew if she heard the name she would be disappointed in him. He sat there, watching his students mill about in training below, they were oblivious of his being there. He watched, proud of what he had accomplished with them, all of them being his students, had learned much. To think, he had only been on the isles for 12 years and he already had such capable students, nothing would stop them. He sat there for a moment more, before standing and stretching his already sore muscles.

A shadow passed over him, he looked up to see his faithful dragon Saphira circle above him before landing with a heavy thud beside him. He lounged on her foreleg as he often did, and scratched her under her jaw. They just sat there, both of them comfortable with where they were at the moment, Eragon still looking over his accomplishments. Saphira than straightened out, almost causing Eragon to fall, but he caught himself just before he hit the ground.

_ Little One_ Saphira's familiar voice said, knocking him out of his trance, _the students are getting hungry._

_Aye, they are, perhaps we should feed them... To the sharks!_ Eragon replied, laughing at his joke, he had often made jokes like that, _their having dragons would make that incredibly difficult to do that though huh._

_That it would, we can hold our own against any of those nasty water lurkers_ Saphira replied, not as ammused as Eragon was.

_Eh, whatever_ he said patting her on the leg, he then got into his saddle, which was a challenge considering she was standing. While he was tightening his leg straps she took flight, almost knocking him out of the saddle. Her wings made a smacking sound as they hit the wind and launched them into the air. Eragon looked down at his students, trying to count them before casting a spell to cast his voice out for them all to hear.

"Time for food!" He shouted at his students, while also projecting his thoughts to Blödhgarm letting him know that they were expecting food. Fortunatly Blödhgarm was already setting supper up for the students, though of course the dragons would have to go hunting for their food. The students cheered back at Eragon before they started to walk toward the Grand Hall of the Shur'tugal Isles. Eragon flew over them all, admiring the isles, being isles there were multiple islands of varying size, most of which had 3 or 4 buildings on them, each of which were big enough to hold 3 dragons the size of Shruikan, Galbatorix's evil dragon, except of course, the ones in which the students slept.

The buildings were elven in appearance, with slight human tweaks, the outsides were smooth stone, but the insides had white birch wood flooring, which was enchanted to never scratch nor dull in appearance. Eragon and the 11 elves that had come with him had formed the world around them to create the buildings, it had taken a bit of time to create all of them, but with nothing else to do it was a task they had come to terms with. The northern part of the isles was mountainous and had several caves, which is where the wild dragons would reside, as well as Cuaroc and the Eldunari in a chamber much like the Vault of Souls.

Toward the south of the isles it was slightly mountainous, forested, and there was a lot of game for the dragons to hunt as well as the elves, for supper. The Grand Hall was in the center of all the isles, and was big enough to hold 5 of Shruikan. The table inside was granite centered until there was about 2 feet of smooth stone around the edges, where the students would sit and eat their meals. The main room was large enough to hold Shruikan, but he would not be very comfortable, for protruding from the ceiling were several crystal spikes that emenated light if there were anyone occupying the room. Eragon descended and entered the Grand Hall. All of the students were already digging into their meals when they turned toward him. Several of them smiled, the others just glanced at him, than back down at their food and continued eating.

Saphira had already flown away when Eragon entered, so he took his spot at the head of the table, as he had so many times before, and was served. Before he could take a bite into his food, he felt the itching in the back of his head that meant someone was trying to communicate with him through his scrying mirror. He didn't know who, but he had a pretty good idea of who he wanted it to be. He stood from the table, and walked calmly out of the room. As soon as his students were out of view he sprinted as fast as he could toward his room. He reached the door and stopped, he didn't want to seem to excited, though he really was. He calmly entered the room and looked at his scrying mirror, and what he saw, was exactly what he wanted to see.

* * *

So... What do you think? Is it to short? Or is it good. I wanted to just give a kind of preview of what I am going to do, and I have yet to introduce my main character!

Please review. It'll help in many ways. I still don't know what I am going to do for a plotline, but you know, whatever comes will flow!


End file.
